


Hide Your Love Away

by leobrat



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-09
Updated: 2011-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-16 19:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leobrat/pseuds/leobrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His day runs in fifty-seven minute intervals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide Your Love Away

His day runs in fifty-seven minute intervals. It’s about forty-five minutes for each round and a few minutes on each end to sprint from one end of the hospital to the other- he’s gotten that good and he knows every short-cut in the book. He’s pretty much got the place wired. Sometimes he can cut through the cafeteria to grab a banana (or if he’s really lucky, a burger). There’s not really time for much else.

He knows he’s shocked every attending in the hospital- the ones who saw him from a smart ass intern and part of the donkiest team of residents to ever pass through the program and the newer ones from Mercy West who just thought he was a dickhead. He made a trachea from scratch, he saved a baby’s heart with a ping-pong ball and he’s just in general one of the best pediatric surgical residents in the country.

Alex Karev is a rock star.

And it took hard work, it took a lot of self-sacrifice. It took a lot of telling the world and all of its expectations of him (loser) to fuck off, he was going to be the best. It took a lot of fity-seven minute intervals, not making time for anyone or anything that can get in the way. And he’s proud.

In fifty-seven minutes from one end of the hospital to the other, some time around the forty minute mark, he has to tamp down the urge to reach for his cell phone and call her, tell her what he’s doing, tell her…everything. He has no time for it, and even if he did…


End file.
